rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Cargo Train
The Black Cargo Train (unofficial) is a type of train that is used throughout Vale. The first is seen in the "Black" Trailer running through Forever Fall and is the main location for the short. Blake Belladonna and Adam Taurus infiltrate it as part of an apparent sabotage operation. The second is seen in "No Brakes" going through an underground tunnel leading from Mountain Glenn to Vale. The White Fang, lead by Roman Torchwick, lead Grimm to Vale to destroy it. Description On the outside, the train is dark-gray, with black in some areas. The inside is similarly colored and hosts red lights, possibly sensors, which give the interior a dull-red highlight. The front of the train has a light and collision buffer. The train is shown to be unusually wide, crossing a double set of two tracks. This is backed up in interior sets of the boxcars, which are clearly far wider than conventional rail-cars. The train features both boxcars and flatbed cars. "Black" Trailer The train in the "Black" Trailer is transporting cargo through the forest of Forever Fall. The crates inside the boxcars bear the logo of the Schnee Dust Company. Blake Belladonna and Adam Taurus attack it as part of a White Fang mission with the goal of planting bombs and blowing it up. They land on laser tripwires and trigger the automated security systems: the Atlesian Knight 130's security robots. After dispatching many robots they try to continue with their mission to blow the train and its cargo up. Blake expresses her concern that using "explosive charges" would endanger the human crew, however, Adam shows no concern for them. After that they are attacked by a much larger Spider Droid. After a difficult battle Adam defeats the Spider Droid with his Semblance. Blake then cuts the train leaving Adam behind. Chapter 3 of the manga reveals that Adam planned to hijack the train to steal Dust for the purpose of "helping those living underground". No Brakes Roman Torchwick and the White Fang moved to the underground city of Mountain Glenn in Cinder Fall's next step to bring down Vale. Their plan involved using an underground train filled with White Fang soldiers, several Atlesian Paladin-290 prototypes and bombs to crash through to Vale city. The train would be throwing off bombs which would cause the cave to collapse and lead Grimm to the city. They carefully made the plan, but had to rush it as they were found out by Bartholomew Oobleck and Team RWBY. The train itself did its job and Vale was attacked by Grimm, but it got quickly take care of by the Atlesian Military. Trivia *The crates bear the Schnee Dust Company logo, implying they are the property of the Schnee Dust Company. This is later alluded to in "The Stray". *A heart is engraved on a compartment and "Shane + Katie" is written inside, a reference to animator Shane Newville and his wife, Katie Newville. *The engine's serial number in the "Black" Trailer is "MMX9" and in "No Brakes" the serial number is "0905". "No Brakes" also features the number "195". Category:Transportation Category:Forever Fall Category:Schnee Dust Company